Powiedz przecie
by missMHO
Summary: ...któż jest najpiękniejszy na świecie? Trochę mrocznawe baśniowe AU. Macocha!Loki i villain-ish!Tony. /frostiron/


**Wpierw ogłoszenia parafialne:**

* Jeżeli chodzi o "Ćmy", to ostatnio Windows 8 zeżarł mi sporą część nowego rozdziału, gdy postanowił, że musi się przeinstalować bez uprzedzenia, a ja nie zdążyłam zgrać tego, co napisałam na dysk google...  
Jednakże, nadal utrzymuję, że do końca grudnia pojawi się następny rozdział. Prezencik świąteczno-noworoczny.

* Jeżeli komuś brakuje frostironów w życiu, ostatnio dość regularnie i publicznie RPuję z Lobobathory. Zapraszam do czytania i śledzenia ;) Link w moim profilu.

* * *

**Fic jest prezentem świątecznym dla mojej _significant other_****Dagulec**. To AU było jej pomysłem, ja jedynie wzięłam się za wykonanie.

NIEZBETOWANE (i tak, wiem, że widać), ale od serca! Chciałabym napisać coś więcej, niż tylko oneshot do tego AU, ale niestety. Tak wiele pomysłów, a tak mało czasu... Ten tekst pisany był głównie po nocach, gdy powinnam zakuwać staroangielską delikanację O.O

**Okładkę** narysowała moja kochana adrienne-the-ripper (znajdziecie ją na deviantArcie pod tym nickiem).

* * *

Wszechobecną ciszę zakłócił szelest materiału ciągniętego po podłodze i stukot obcasów.

Komnata była spowita w półmroku. Na zewnątrz zapadał zmierzch, a dwie lewitujące kule energii emanujące zielono-błękitnawy blask były jedynymi źródłami światła. Pomieszczenie było prawie puste, na przeciw drzwi znajdował jedyny element wyposażenia - wiszące na ścianie okrągłe lustro, piękne w swej prostocie, zdobione szczerym złotem.

Loki wkroczyła do komnaty pewnym krokiem, zatrzymując się dopiero, gdy znalazła się tuż przed lustrem. Wyciągnęła smukłą dłoń w jego stronę, stukając długim czarnym paznokciem w ramę, wędrując nim powoli w dół wzdłuż złotego półkola. Jej usta wygięte były w lekkim uśmiechu.

- Lustereczko, powiedz przecie - zaintonowała głębokim głosem, z ledwie wyczuwalną szyderczą nutą. - Któż jest najpiękniejszy na świecie?

Jej paznokieć zatrzymał się wraz z przebrzmieniem ostatniej samogłoski. Czerń rozpłynęła się po szkle w miejscu, gdzie palec stykał się z ramą, jak tusz rozprzestrzeniający się w wodzie, lecz nigdy nie mieszający się do końca z krystalicznie przejrzystym płynem, mieniąc się zielenią i błękitem.

_Ty, Królowo_ - odpowiedział wszechobecny szept.

Usta Królowej wygięły się szerokim uśmiechu.

ж

Tron był pusty, gdy wkroczyła do głównego holu, zaznaczając swoją obecność stukotem obcasów. Król był tam, gdzie spodziewała się go zastać. W samym rogu ogromnego pomieszczenia, trwał bez ruchu ze wzrokiem utkwionym w widoku rozpościerającym się za oknem. Nie obejrzał się, gdy stanęła u jego boku.

Loki skrzywiła się spoglądając przez okno. Zima trwała już trzeci miesiąc, nieustająca w swej surowości. Nienawidziła tej bieli.

Jej spojrzenie zwróciło się ku samemu królowi. Twarz Thora była przystojna jak w dniu, gdy się poznali. Naznaczona brodą, wyraźnie męska, otwarta dla poddanych, okalana aureolą jasnych włosów opadających na ramiona. Czasem żałowała, że nie zdecydowała się skonsumować ich małżeństwa. Niewielu było mężczyzn tak pociągających, jak jej król.

Jedynie jego oczy...

Wciąż pamiętała tę iskrę, która rozświetlała te niebieskie oczy w dniu ich ślubu. Życzliwość i wrodzoną łaskawość. Teraz oczy Thora były puste, wyblakłe, a gdzieś w głębi paraliżującej obojętności krył się nieopisany żal. Loki nienawidziła tamtej absurdalnej radości błyszczącej w tęczówkach o odcieniu nieba. Lecz oczy króla, które spoglądały na nią teraz, choć były jej własnym dziełem, napawały ją jeszcze większą odrazą.

Odeszła bez słowa, jej umysł zaprzątały już inne kwestie. Jej król nigdy nie był _stricte_ zmartwieniem. Wiecznie wyglądający przez okno, choć nie wyczekiwał na nic, obojętny na otaczający go świat, chodzący trup…

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, prawie wpadając w drzwiach na postać w ciemnozielonej sukni.

- Wybacz, Królowo - Amora wymamrotała z przepraszającym skinieniem głowy.

Księżniczka Amora. Jej przybrana córka. Niewolnica własnego zamku. Dziewczę naiwnie wierzące, że radosna iskra powróci kiedyś do oczu jej ojca.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Amoro - odpowiedziała Loki, choć jej głosu wciąż trzymała się kpiąca nuta.

Już chciała odejść, ponownie przechodząc w myślach do innych problemów. Amora bardziej wpasowywała się w definicję "zmartwienia" niż jej ojciec, lecz wciąż nie była tak palącą kwestią, jak niektóre sprawy polityczne, z którymi Loki musiała się rozprawiać. Jednakże wtedy księżniczka podniosła z powrotem głowę i jej oczy gwałtownie rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Loki zmarszczyła brwi, obserwując oszołomioną dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się w Królową, jak gdyby widziała ją po raz pierwszy.

- Co się stało? Dziewczę, odpowiedź mi natychmiast - jej głos nabrał ostrości i Amora zrobiła nieświadomy krok w tył.

- Ty jesteś… - wyrwało się z ust blondwłosej, zanim zdała się wyrwać z paraliżującego szoku i rzuciła się w bieg.

Loki nie próbowała jej gonić. Była Królową, miała od tego służbę.

ж

Loki wpadła do komnaty na szczycie wieży, wreszcie pozwalając by wypełniająca ją furia odmalowała się na dotychczas opanowanej twarzy. Pospiesznie podeszła do wiszącego na ścianie lustra.

- Lustro, powiedz przecie, kto jest najpiękniejszy na świecie?

_Ty Królowo_ - odparł szept. _Jednakże, księżniczka Amora stanowi zagrożenie dla twej urody._

Loki zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, długie paznokcie wbijały się w jej skórę, lecz nie dbała o ból.

Gdyby ktoś teraz ujrzał Królową, uznałby iż jest jedynie zawistną, pruderyjną kobietą... Lecz rytuał i słowa Lustra sięgały o wiele głębiej.

ж

Strażnicy nie ociągali się w wykonaniu rozkazu i w kilkanaście minut później Amora została wprowadzona do komnat Królowej. Księżniczka wpatrywała się we własne stopy od momentu pojawienia sie w obecności Królowej.

- Zostawcie nas same.

Gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za strażą, Loki pozwoliła, aby gniewny grymas wypłynął na jej twarz.

- Spójrz na mnie, dziewczę.

Amora powoli podniosła wzrok. Tym razem nie było w jej oczach tego samego oszołomienia, lecz wciąż nie brakowało zdumienia. Dołączyła również nuta strachu. To ostatnie sprawiło, że kąciki ust Królowej uniosły się lekko.

Loki wstała z fotela i zmniejszyła dzielący ich dystans o kilka kroków. Amora wzdrygnęła się.

- Co widzisz, Amoro? Nie waż się mnie okłamywać.

Amora przygryzła nerwowo wargę, wciąż rozważając swoje szanse. Loki wykonała kolejny krok, jej zielone oczy stopniowo wypełniała furia.

- Jesteś Psotnikiem z Jotunheimu. Złodziejem, który oszukał Thanosa.

Loki uśmiechnęła sie paskudnie.

Oczywiście. Jeżeli Amora mogła przejrzeć przez iluzję... Oczywiste, że poznała twarz najbardziej poszukiwanego złoczyńcy Dziewięciu Królestw. Thanos zadbał, by każdy mógł rozpoznać jego oblicze. Oblicze tego, który dokonał na nim oszustwa, które stało się tematem pieśni i ukradł jego najcenniejszy magiczny artefakt.

A Loki uwielbiała ukrywać się na widoku. Nikt by nawet nie śmiał podejrzewać Królowej Asgardu o jakąkolwiek zbrodnię przeciw Thanosowi.

Lecz teraz mała księżniczka zaczęła przejawiać potencjał magiczny. Loki musiała zdusić go w zarodku, póki prawda nie wyszła na jaw. Thanos nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć, co stało się z Psotnikiem. Loki zbyt lubiła swoją aktualną formę. Nie zamierzała jej za nic porzucać.

Dopóki była najpiękniejsza na świecie, nikt nie śmiał jej kwestionować. Lecz teraz zjawiła się ta, która ujrzała więcej... A Lustro perfekcyjnie spełniło swoją rolę, informując Królową o tej komplikacji.

- Powinnam była zneutralizować cię jak Thora, w dniu gdy korona została osadzona na mojej głowie.

Amora zamrugała kilkakrotnie, jak gdyby wierzyła, że obudzi się ze snu, lub Loki zniknie sprzed jej oczu.

- Ty _czarownico_…

- Uważałabym na słowa - odparła sucho Loki. - Uważasz, iż co sprawiło, że możesz ujrzeć moją pierwotną postać? Mała wiedźmo...

Amora otworzyła usta, jak do krzyku, lecz jej gardło odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Zanim księżniczka otrząsnęła się z osłupienia, Loki z gracją machnęła dłonią w jej kierunku, a na smukłych palcach zatańczyły zielone iskierki. Amora padła bezwładnie na podłogę.

Loki obrzuciła ją pełnym pogardy wzrokiem. Blondwłosa była piękna, gdy spała.

Królowa wezwała straże, aby przetransportowano chorą księżniczkę do jej komnat. Loki miała czas do następnego wschodu słońca, aby obmyślić plan.

ж

Loki potrzebowała kogoś, kto wykona jej rozkaz bez wątpliwości, kto nie zdradzi, kto mógłby zasłużyć na jej zaufanie.

Anthony Stark był dość oczywistym wyborem.

Stark był rzemieślnikiem, kowalem, wynalazcą, ale również wojem. To on wykonał ramę do lustra Królowej, za co otrzymał sowitą zapłatę i nęcący pocałunek. Od ich pierwszego spotkania Loki rozważała wzięcie go na kochanka, lecz sprawy królestwa były wtedy zbyt czasochłonne i nie cierpiące zwłoki.

Jednak, gdy teraz Stark wkroczył do jej komnaty i ukłonił się nisko, nie kryjąc się ze swoim pełnym pożądania wzrokiem, Loki zadecydowała, że sprawy królestwa uspokoiły się na tyle, by wreszcie wrócić do tamtego planu. Gdy tylko rozprawi się z Amorą.

- Witaj, moja Królowo - przemówił, prostując się. - Czymże zasłużyłem na twoje wezwanie?

Loki uśmiechnęła się. Sama obecność mężczyzny, świadomość, że jej plan może zostać wypełniony po jej myśli, sprawiły, że ciężar na jej barkach zdawał się zmniejszyć.

Podeszła bliżej Starka, aż dzielił ich dystans jednego kroku i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, ujmując podbródek mężczyzny w swoją dłoń.

- Potrzebuję usług kogoś zaufanego - przemówiła uwodzicielskim tonem. - Kogoś, kto nie obawia się przelać krwi dla dobra Królowej…

Oczy Stark pociemniały. Loki wiedziała, że miał krew na swoich rękach. Brał udział w wojnie i nie był odpowiedzialny jedynie za wykuwanie broni. Używał jej na polu walki i wrócił stamtąd z listą żyć na swoim sumieniu.

Twarz rzemieślnika wygięła się w wyrazie, który sprawił, że przeszły ją ciarki. Stark sięgnął po jej dłoń i pokierował ją ku swoim ustom, zostawiając delikatny pocałunek na bladych knykciach.

- Ktoś taki stoi przed tobą, moja Królowo.

Och tak, zdecydowanie zasłużyła sobie na wzięcie kochanka, po abstynencji poświęconej sprawowaniu władzy w Asgardzie.

- Księżniczka Amora - powiedziała Królowa. - Jej umysł zatruło szaleństwo. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby stanowiła zagrożenie dla króla i mnie.

ж

Stark ponownie wkroczył do jej komnaty następnego dnia. Z paznokciami zafarbowanymi od krwi i skórzaną sakiewką w dłoni.

Ukłonił się bez słowa. Nadal milcząc, lecz ze złowieszczym uśmiechem, podszedł do fotela zajmowanego przez Królową i złożył sakiewkę na jej kolanach.

Gdy zajrzała do środka, wpierw uderzył ją fetor krwi. Potem ujrzała serce, które tak pięknie wyglądało w swej _stałości -_ już nigdy nie zabije, nie napędzi ciała młodej księżniczki, która już nie wykorzysta swojej szansy, by stać się czarownicą.

Wstała, odkładając sakiewką na zwolnione przez siebie siedzisko i wciąż nie łamiąc otaczającej ich ciszy, zaplotła dłonie wokół szyi rzemieślnika, mordercy, _jej osobistego mordercy _i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku. Stark odpowiedział z niezaprzeczalnym entuzjazmem, kładąc gorące dłonie na jej talii, przysuwając ich jeszcze bliżej. Z jej ust uciekł jęk aprobaty, gdy ręce Starka powędrowały niżej i zacisnęły się na jej pośladkach. Zbyt długo sobie odmawiała tej przyjemności…

Królewska sypialnia była pomieszczeniem przylegającym do komnaty, w której przyjęła mężczyznę, więc nie minęło wiele czasu nim leżała na królewskim łożu, pozwalając by Anthony Stark ją _wielbił_.

Stark pociągał ją od ich pierwszego spotkania, lecz teraz, prócz kuszącej aparycji i pociągającej inteligencji, okazał się również wyśmienitym kochankiem. Ubrania powoli znikały z ciała Królowej, by zostawać zastąpione przez dotyk szorstkich dłoni i gorący język na jej delikatnej skórze. Sama z chęcią zdzierała kolejne elementy garderoby z kochanka. Jego ciało było wspaniale zbudowane, mięśnie zarysowane dzięki ciężkiej wieloletniej pracy. Gdy wreszcie rozprawiła się ze sznurowaniem w jego spodniach i naprężony członek Starka ukazał się jej oczom, wiedziała, że jej wybór był wręcz _doskonały._

Gdy później jęczała jego imię, zatracając się w wszechogarniającej rozkoszy, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że zatrzyma Starka.

ж

Zostawiła kochanka w łóżku, pogrążonego we śnie i udała się w górę wieży, odziana jedynie w suknię i futro zarzucone na ramiona. Materiał sukni ocierał się o jej podrażnione sutki i przypominał o utalentowanych ustach, które pieściły je tak niedawno. Miała nadzieję, że gdy wróci do sypialni, Stark będzie gotów do kolejnego razu.

Jednak teraz odstawiła wspomnienia o rzemieślniku na bok i skupiła się na obecnej chwili. Schody wieży były zimne pod jej bosymi stopami, lecz nie sprawiało jej to dyskomfortu. Gdy wkroczyła do najwyższej komnaty, lustro czekało na nią tam gdzie zawsze, gotowe odpowiedzieć na jej pytania.

Widziała serce. I ufała Starkowi, choć wcale nie była zadowolona z tego konkretnego faktu. (Zaufanie zawsze rodziło problemy.) Lecz musiała usłyszeć ten_ szept_, by uzyskać całkowity spokój ducha.

Musnęła dłonią złotą ramę, tak jak pieściła skórę Starka.

- Lustro, powiedz przecie, kto jest najpiękniejszy na świecie?

_Ty Królowo_ - odparł szept i Loki prawie pozwoliła sobie na oddech pełen ulgi.

_Jednakże, księżniczka Amora stanowi zagrożenie dla twej urody._

Zamarła.

Przecież widziała serce. Przecież Stark…

- Amora nie żyje, moje drogie Lustro - wydusiła.

Czerń formująca nieopisane kształty w błękicie tafli zatrzymała się na sekundę, a potem zdała się rozpuścić, obejmując całość lustra ciemnością. Sylwetka Amory zarysowała się zielenią na czarnym szkle. Księżniczka kroczyła traktem w podróżnym płaszczu... Delikatny dotyk tafli opuszkami palców powiedział Królowej, iż Amora zmierza ku granicom Vanaheimu. Żywa. Z sercem bijącym w przyspieszonym tempie od emocji i wysiłku.

ж

Loki nie słuchała, gdy Stark klęczał u jej stóp, spętanymi magicznymi więzami, powtarzając swoją historię. Jedynym odzieniem, który zdążył na siebie włożyć przed jej powrotem były spodnie i Loki nie potrafiła nie docenić, jak błękitnawy blask więzów wspaniale prezentował się na odsłoniętej skórze jego rąk.

- Królowo, przysięgam, przyniosłem ci serce księżniczki. _Loki_, wysłuchaj mnie. Wiem, kogo zamordowałem _dla ciebie_, musisz mi uwierzyć...

Loki westchnęła ze zmęczeniem.

- Jednakże księżniczka wciąż żyje… - ucięła jego tyradę.

Tak bardzo chciała zatrzymać Starka. Lecz tak bardzo ją zawiódł.

- Jednak nic się nie zmieniło - powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do mężczyzny wpatrującego się w nią błagalnym wzrokiem. - Jeżeli pragnę, aby coś wykonano, muszę zająć się tym sama.

Zostawiła go, spętanego, klęcząc w królewskiej sypialni. Teraz był drugorzędnym problemem.

жжж

Amora nie wiedziała, jak długo szła. W swojej głowie wciąż i wciąż na nowo przeżywała spotkanie ze Starkiem w lesie. Wciąż nie rozumiała, co się stało.

Stark przeprosił ją, w jego oczach pojawiła się feralny błysk i ruszył na nią z nożem. Udało jej się zrobić unik przed pierwszym atakiem i odbiec kilka kroków. Jej dłonie nagle rozbłysły światłem, zapłonęły energią... Gdy odważyła się obrócić w stronę napastnika, Stark był kilka kroków od niej, a jego tęczówki miały ten sam kolor, co blask okalający jej ręce. Dłonie Starka były zbroczone krwią. Słyszała jak mówi "Wybacz księżniczko, to nie było nic osobistego", gdy wycinał serce niewinnej sarny.

Słowa Królowej ponownie zabrzmiały w jej głowie.

"Uważasz, iż co sprawiło, że możesz ujrzeć moją pierwotną postać? Mała wiedźmo…"

A więc i ona została przeklęta magią? Czy może jednak był to dar? Dar, który uratował jej życie.

Jednak, jak teraz będzie miała życie? Z dala od dworu, od jej biednego ojca pozostawionego w rękach Królowej oszustki. Nagle nie miała niczego.

Zatrzymała się.

Jednak coś miała, czyż nie? Bezcenną wiedzę na temat Królowej Asgardu. Jednakże musiała opracować plan, aby wykorzystać ją w odpowiedni sposób.

ж

Handlarka była przemiłą kobietą. A Amora była gotowa zrobić wiele, by dostać cieplejszą suknię. Nie była odpowiednio ubrana na tak długą wyprawę. Gdy wychodziła ze Starkiem z zamku, spodziewała się krótkiego spaceru. Już zaczynała odczuwać tego nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

- To w zupełności wystarczy, moje dziewczę - zapewniała ją handlarka, oglądając drogi kamień osadzony w złotym pierścieniu, który zaproponowała jej księżniczka. Kobieta obrzuciła kawałek biżuterii ostatnim chciwym spojrzeniem, zanim schowała go w poły własnej sukni. - Pozwól, że pomogę ci się odziać.

Suknia była równie ładna, co praktyczna i Amora prawie westchnęła z ulgą, gdy poczuła jak gruby materiał izoluje ją od wszechobecnego zimna.

- Weź głęboki oddech - powiedziała handlarka swoim życzliwym głosem. - Teraz gorset.

Kobieta miała wprawne dłonie i już po chwili księżniczka czuła, jak gorset ściska ją coraz mocniej. Szczerze nienawidziła tej części. Nagle zatęskniła do swojej służki, która po latach ubierania Amory, potrafiła sprawić, że całe to doświadczenie był jak najmniej nieprzyjemne.

Gorset zaściskał się coraz mocniej, aż Amorze dosłownie zabrakło tchu, lecz handlarka nie ustawała. Księżniczka chciała protestować, lecz nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa. Uścisk na jej klatkę piersiową był nie do zniesienia, a w kącikach jej oczu zdawały się tańczyć czarne punkciki.

Jej dłonie rozbłysły światłem, zapłonęły energią i gorset samoistnie zerwał się z jej ciała. Łapczywie łapała oddech, osuwając się na kolana.

Gdy, wciąż desperacko dysząc, rozejrzała się wokół siebie, handlarki nigdzie nie było.

ж

- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc, dziewczynko? - babulinka spytała się, gdy Amora spędziła zdecydowanie za dużo czasu jedynie oglądając produkty na jej straganie.

Głód nigdy wcześniej nie był problematyczną kwestią w życiu Amory. Jednak jej życie ostatnio przyjmowało najbardziej szalone zwroty.

Jeden pierścień zamieniła na ciepłą suknię. Drugim zapłaciła za dojazd do większego miasta. Został jej już tylko naszyjnik jej matki, którego nie potrafiła sprzedać.

- Obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie niczego od pani kupić - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą i już chciała odejść, gdy babulinka zawołała ją ponownie.

- To niewiele, dziewczynko, lecz proszę, przyjmij to jabłko - przemówiła, wyciągając pomarszczoną dłoń w stronę księżniczki. Amora spojrzała w życzliwe oczy kobiety i znów na jej podarunek. Jabłko wyglądało jak najbardziej apetyczna rzecz, jaką jej kiedykolwiek zaoferowano.

- Dziękuję bardzo - odpowiedziała, sięgając po owoc i przytulając go do piersi, jak coś cennego.

- Proszę, usiądź tu koło mnie i zjedz na spokojnie - zaoferowała się babulinka i Amora nie potrafiła odmówić. Zajęła miejsce na wskazanym zydlu i z namaszczeniem wgryzła się w jabłko.

жжж

Gdy Loki wkroczyła do sypialni, Tony leżał skulony na podłodze, pogrążony we śnie, a jego ręce wciąż spętane były za jego plecami. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze w tej pozycji. Nawet jeżeli fiasko z Amorą nie było jego winą, a to on był ofiarą magii, która przeszkodziła w morderstwie księżniczki samej Królowej przy pierwszej próbie - cóż, wiedziała, że rzemieślnik przyjmie swoją karę w piękny sposób. Za co chętnie go potem nagrodzi.

Stark nie obudził się, gdy wplotła dłoń w jego włosy i popieściła delikatnie jego kark.

Do niego wróci później.

Gdy kroczyła w górę schodów, wciąż widziała przed oczami blade ciało Amory, leżące bez ruchu, tam gdzie upadło po przełknięciu pierwszego kęsa zaczarowanego owocu... Nadgryzione krwistoczerwone jabłko, tak bardzo w tej chwili przypominające serce, które wcześniej przyniósł Królowej jej Stark, spoczywało obok drobnej bezwładnej dłoni.

Komnata była spowita w półmroku. Loki kroczyła w stronę lustra bez pośpiechu, czując magię buzującą w opuszkach jej palców, wciąż nieustabilizowaną po ostatnim morderstwie.

- Lustereczko, powiedz przecie... Któż jest najpiękniejszy na świecie?

Czerń rozpłynęła się po szkle gwałtowniej niż zazwyczaj, gdy Loki zastukała paznokciami w złotą ramę.

_Ty, Królowo_ - odpowiedział wszechobecny szept.

Usta Królowej wygięły się usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechu.

**/коиiес/**


End file.
